A Perfect Christmas Gift
by articcat621
Summary: Scorpius knows exactly what he wants for Christmas.


This story was submitted for the Strictly Dramione Secret Santa Fic Exchange 2017.

Prompt: "So, Scorpius, what do you want for Christmas?" Hermione asked.

The little boy took out a white ring box from his pocket, opens it and shows her what's inside. "Will you marry my father?" Scorpius asked.

A/N: Thanks to my beta xxDustnight88 for their time and work on this story. Any remaining mistakes are my own.

Disclaimer: All canon characters, plots, and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this work.

* * *

 **A Perfect Christmas Gift**

"Hermione, why don't you just come to the Burrow?" Ron asked, watching as Hermione continued stirring a bowl.

"You're just saying that because you want those Christmas cookies," Harry teased.

Hermione pointed her spoon at Ron threateningly. "We already talked about this, Ron. I'm going to spend Christmas with Draco and Scorpius."

"But Christmas is a time for family," Ron whined petulantly.

"Ronald," Hermione said warningly.

"Let it go," Harry interjected. "Besides, Hermione's been with Draco for nearly… three years now? They're practically family." He paused. "Though, it does pain me to say that," he teased.

"Please, Ron, don't put me in a position to choose." Hermione frowned. She loved Ron, but if it weren't for Harry constantly keeping the peace, she probably would have hexed him to pieces by now.

"So what type of cookies are you making?" Harry asked, trying to change the subject.

"Snickerdoodle. They're Scorp's favourite." Hermione smiled softly.

"On that note, I'm leaving," Ron announced, standing up. He moved to Hermione, kissing her on the cheek before heading towards the fireplace to Floo home.

Once Harry and Hermione were alone, they both sighed.

"It's hard for him," Harry said.

"I know," Hermione said, but she shook her head as she began to drop the cookie batter onto the baking sheet.

"You really love both of them, don't you?"

Hermione looked at him. "How could I not?" Falling in love with a widowed Draco Malfoy had not been part of her ten-year plan, but it had happened. She didn't even mind that he was a package deal, as she had fallen in love with the little two-year-old instantly. The past three years had flown by. "I can't imagine my life without either of them, and that frightens me," she admitted quietly to Harry.

"That's what love is, Hermione. It's terrifying and exciting, all at once." He smiled at her knowingly.

"When did you get so smart, Harry James Potter?" Hermione laughed.

* * *

"Thank you, love," Hermione said softly as she accepted a cup of hot cocoa from Draco. He sat down next to her on the sofa, and they both watched as Scorpius zoomed around the room on a small toy broom that Lucius had gifted him. No other presents had yet been opened, as they had wanted to finish their brunch first.

"I'm stuffed," she admitted quietly to Draco. "I don't know how I'm supposed to eat a large Christmas meal later on when I just ate all that for breakfast."

"I'm sure you'll be hungry by then," Draco answered, and if not, then no worries. He took a sip from his mug. "Scorp looks so happy on that thing."

"Did you expect any less?" Hermione teased. "You know he'll be a brilliant Quidditch player, just like his father."

"I hope so," Draco said, his eyes following Scorpius zoom around the room. He looked at his parents, who were sitting near the fire on the opposite sofa. They, too, had joyous looks on their faces due to Scorpius enjoying his first gift so thoroughly.

Looking back to Hermione, he took her hand. "I love you, you know."

Hermione smiled. "I love you, too, Draco, very much." She gave his hand a light squeeze. "Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas to you, too, love." Draco smiled."I'm so glad that you were able to come. I hope Ron didn't give you a hard time." He looked to Hermione knowingly.

She shrugged. "Nothing worse than usual."

"He'll come around eventually, I'm sure."

Hermione looked at Draco warily. "Oh?"

"Mhmm," Draco hummed. "Because he's your best friend, and he wants you to be happy, even if it's with me." He kissed her lightly. "Harry and the rest of the Weasleys have welcomed Scorpius and me with open arms. Ron will come around."

"Thank you," Hermione said, slightly relieved. She always worried that Ron's dislike of Draco would cause strain on their relationship, but so far, it had yet to come to that.

"Mind if I go and grab some of your snickerdoodles from the kitchen? I know my father would love some."

Lucius cleared his throat from across the room.

"Why, Lucius, I had no idea you enjoyed my cookies so much," Hermione teased.

"They are quite delicious," he admitted.

"Cookies!" Scorpius screamed, coming to a halt and jumping off his broomstick. "Can I have a cookie, Papa?"

"Of course," Draco said, grinning. He ruffled Scorpius's hair lovingly. "I'll be right back with them."

Scorpius looked to Hermione and scrambled onto the sofa next to her. He cuddled into Hermione side, smiling when she wrapped her arm around him.

"So, Scorpius, what do you want for Christmas?" Hermione asked, looking down at him.

The little boy took out a white ring box from his pocket, opened it and showed her what's inside. "Will you marry my father?" Scorpius asked.

Hermione felt the air leave her lungs. Her eyes widened as she looked at the diamond ring in the little box that Scorpius was holding. "What is that?" she asked.

"Will you marry my father?" Scorpius repeated a little louder. Narcissa and Lucius both had looks of pure shock on their face.

"Scorp!" Draco exclaimed from the doorway, a panicked look on his face. "What are you doing?"

He turned to face his father. "I found this, and I want Hermione to be my new mother. Isn't this how I ask?" Scorpius smiled innocently at Draco before looking at Hermione. "Will you marry my father?" he asked once more, his voice low.

Hermione nodded, tears in her eyes. "Scorpius, I would love to marry your father, if he'll have me." She looked to Draco, fully crying as he nodded and rushed towards them. He wrapped them both in his arms, hugging the two of them tightly. When they broke apart, Draco was kissing her firmly, uncaring that Scorpius was squished between them.

"Papa, that's gross!" he protested, trying to wriggle out of the way.

"I was going to ask you later today," Draco admitted. "So you'll marry me?"

"Nothing would make me happier," Hermione told him, her heart bursting with love for the two wizards in her life.

"I love you." Draco kissed her firmly once more.

"Yay!" Scorpius cried in excitement. He clapped his little hands together before throwing himself back on the two of them. "I love you, Mione," he murmured, pressing little kisses to her cheek.

"I love you, too, sweetheart," she replied, hugging the two of them tighter. She couldn't have asked for a better Christmas gift.


End file.
